One year in Hogwarts
by super freak1
Summary: What happens if I go to Hogwarts and find out about the Stone at the last minute? That's not even the point of the whole story! It's not about the Stone.


A Place Of Wonder  
  
I walked down one corridor in my house before I realized something odd. I just lay a glass of coke on the counter, and it reappeared in my hand. It was almost like magic. The next day, I was getting the mail and the letter for me was from someone I have never heard of. "Albus Dumbledore" I read aloud. "Matthew Kelly has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." I screamed, and then I fainted. A few days later, I found myself in Diagon Alley. After that, I was on the Hogwarts Express for almost a whole entire day. I met some interesting people on the train like Katie Bell and Draco Malfoy. There was one particular person that I couldn't take my eyes off. I went over to her and said "Hi I'm Matthew Kelly." At first she looked puzzled but then she found her voice and said "I'm Hermione Granger." I walked down the isle of the train and met two other boys. "Er- excuse me," I said. "Can I sit here?" They were at first ignoring me but then the red haired boy  
said, "Sure you can. I'm Ronald Weasly and this is Harry Potter." I sat down and said, "I heard of you. You have that scar that the guy gave you after he killed your mum and dad. By the way, I'm Matthew Kelly." I couldn't help but to shake his hand. The next moment, Hermione came over and said, "Have any of you seen a wild little toad hoping around?" "No" I said. "Hey Matt, come sit with me instead of these jerks" she said again. I heave a sigh, and go sit with Hermione. When we arrive, we get in boats and some people paddle us to Hogwarts. Before that, I met up with a freak Hagrid. We get inside Hogwarts and a lady tells us we are going to be sorted into our houses. I am up first to put on the sorting hat. I close my eyes tightly and the hat yells out "Ravenclaw!" The entire Ravenclaw table cheers. Hermione, Ron, and Harry get sorted in Griffindor. Draco is in Slytherin. I don't know anyone in Ravenclaw. One of the perfects, Penelope Clearwater leads us to our common rooms.  
I noticed the pictures and the stairs moving. I went in my dormitory and sat on my bed.  
  
Class Terrors  
  
The next day, my first class was potions. I saw that Draco was arguing with Ron about something. I take a seat next to Draco and Ron. Hermione was next to Harry and Harry was next to Ron. "I see that we have a little of each house in my class" said Professor Snape. Harry was copying down all of the potions that we would make. "For those of you who proffer not to listen, you might as well fail. But I'm sure all of my other students know that, right?" Everyone nods and mutters "Um hum" very lowly. I'm not sure I liked my defense against the dark arts class. Professor Quriell is very boring. Ron seemed interested in it though. He thought he could use the defense to kill Malfoy. I am the only person out of Slytherin to have interest in Draco.  
  
Trolls, Don't Remind Me  
  
Tomorrow would be Halloween. We would have a big feast and all that. But today, in Charms class, we had to make a feather float. I got paired up with Dean Thomas. Of course, Hermione was the first to do it. Then me, then Harry (who was the last to do it.) The next day, I was talking to Hermione outside. Right at that moment she squeezed through Harry and Ron and dashed away. I heard Harry say, "I think she heard you Ron." "What did you say?" I asked in a low tone. "Nothing that concerns you!" Ron said loudly. I still have Hermione in my view so I ran after her. She runs into the bathroom so I just stop. I keep knocking on the door but there was no answer. I decide to stay by the door. A few hours later, I hear a big THUD! -And I run into the bathroom to hide. I don't want Hermione to see me, so I hide in a stall. Then, the door to the bathroom falls down and a Troll pops in. I hear a scream and the other stall door opens. All of a sudden, I see a troll staring at me. I see  
Hermione run under the sink so I follow (because I know she's smart). For a second, the troll looks puzzled because he's very stupid. Then Harry and Ron come in. I stay in hiding and I look at Hermione darkly. Then, the troll knocks down the sinks and I run out. I notice Hermione dashing towards me and she jumps on me. No wonder she tackled me. The troll would have killed me. Harry and Ron are yelling for me to get out, but I say "No! I want to fight the troll!" I try to jump on him but he elbows me and I fly through the air. I crash and Hermione runs over to me to check if I'm o.k. Next thing I know McGonagal runs in to see everything. I think the next day went pretty well. I got to hang around Harry and Ron a lot. Hermione visits me almost every hour in the hospital wing. Draco Malfoy keeps giving me his vomit-flavored beans. Then, I get a book from Katie and I groan. It was about trolls!  
  
Christmas  
  
I meat another slytherin that I don't mind hanging around me. His name is Jeremy Ball. A Ravenclaw person, Katie Calandra was also very nice. Jeremy was in his 2^nd year. Katie was in her 1^st year like me. It was almost Christmas and I still haven't decided if I'm going home or not. I think I would like to stay here but if I go home I can see all my friends again. One day I was running down the hall to tell Ron something. I tripped over Hermione and she fell also. "Sorry" we both say at the same time. "Are you going home for vacation?" she asked me. I shake my head no. "I knew you weren't. So, goodbye and I'll see you next session." She hugs me and everybody looks at me. I blush and run towards Ron again to tell him what had happened. He seemed to have already seen since he was telling Harry and Katie. Harry and Katie looked at me and laughed. "If you liked Hermione why didn't you tell me" Harry said. "Because you aren't-Hey I know what your doing." I look at Katie who  
stops laughing. "Sorry" she giggles. "Yeah uh huh, I believe you all the way. This is something I would expect from Jeremy." I walk away, with everyone still looking at me. "IT WAS JUST A HUG!" I yell. Draco tapped me on the back and smiled. "Nice" he said. "That was good enough to put in the daily prophet. Read all about it, Matthew Kelly goes out with a moron! Read all about it." "WHAT IS SO BIG ABOUT A HUG?" I yell. "YOU ARE ALL RETARTED! IDOITS!" And I run to my dormitory. Before I can get there, Jeremy cuts me off in one corridor. I sigh very loudly and go under his legs. "Stampede!" I yell when I see everyone running after me. The next day, I am the first to wake up. The Christmas tree is packed with things. I wake up Harry since I don't know where Ron is. When I look down the stairs, Ron is there with a weird sweatshirt on. I laugh. "Hermione sent you something," Ron said. I run downstairs but turn the run into a walk. I raise a brow at him and look at the present. It  
is very big and thin. I open the card but before I do I say, "What am I doing in here anyway? I'm not a Griffindor." Ron shrugs. "Katie's over there and she doesn't know how she got here either. Well put it this way, you still get presents!" I open the card and it says  
  
Matthew,  
  
I heard about the other day and I would like to say I'm sorry. Usually people don't make a fuss about a hug. I bought you this in Diagon alley. You'll find it useful one day.  
  
Hermione  
  
(P.S. Remind me not to hug you next time though I liked it a little)  
  
I open the gift and find the Nimbus 2000 with my name on it. I can't believe it. Not only the gift but what Hermione wrote. "She liked it," I said aloud. I look around and blush. Again everyone's looking at me. I take the rest of my gifts upstairs (or where I was sleeping at least). I got a red and cerulean jacket from Hagrid, Jeremy got me a 104 ways to get a witch book, and Harry, Ron, and Katie got me a picture of Hermione. I smile. Someone walks in so I hide the picture. "Professor Flitwick" I say sarcastically. "What are you doing up this-Er- early? You know what don't worry about I'll just go back to my regular common room." "Don't you know why you're here?" he says but I shake my head no. "Your being transferred to Griffindor. Mr. Weasley was supposed to tell you that." Then, he just disappeared. This is getting better by the second. I wonder if that's why Katie's here also.  
  
Hermione......... Hi  
  
The next day I was very nervous around Hermione because she got me a gift and I didn't get her one. I try and forget about Christmas and keep my mind on Hermione. One day, when I got up in the morning, Harry was going to Hagrid's hut with Hermione and Ron. I decided not to go. When Hermione said hello to me, I think I was almost paralyzed. She seemed to notice so she lifted up her wand. I backed away and shook my head. When they all left, I looked out the window of my new dormitory. They went to Hagrid's hut when I remembered that they might get in trouble. So I ran to Hagrid's hut to worn them. I knocked on the door and came in. They were talking about the Sorcerers Stone. "What's the Sorcerers stone?" I ask. They don't answer. The next few days we are doing some more stuff on it. We had to go to the 3^rd floor. I followed everybody when I heard I growl. Hermione holds onto me, shivering. Then, a big huge 3-headed dog appears and I scream. Hermione starts to play some  
music.  
  
Why am I the first one gone  
  
Then, we jump down a large passage way. We are getting sucked into something. Ron keeps squirming around. Hermione says "Don't struggle, or the devil's snare will kill you faster." Ron gulped as I got pushed down onto a wooden floor. Then Hermione fell down. Then Harry, then Mr. Scared Ron. We go through a little hole and I hear bussing. "What does this have to do with the stone thingy?" I asked. "Oh just shut up" Harry said. I look up and see bugs buzzing all around. Then Hermione and Ron are urging me to take the broom and find some sort of key. I get on the broom and spot a weird shaped bug in the air shaped like a key. I zoom after it while all the other bugs are poking me. I see the key and start to ride faster. I grip it hard but fall off the broom and I was hoping that it was still clutched in my hand for them to take out.  
  
The End  
  
The next few days I'm in the hospital wing with Ron and Harry. I see Hermione through the window and wave. I get up and tell her what it feels like to be knocked out for almost a week. She finds it interesting. She interrupts me a lot asking if I'm positively o.k. On the last day of Hogwarts, I was waiting in front of Hogsmead with Harry and Jeremy. Then, someone grabs me and throws me back. I see Hermione. "This year was great and all" she started. "But I didn't get to do this." She leans in closer to me and she kisses me. Then, I have to get on the train and go home. I can't wait until my second year in Hogwarts. 


End file.
